10 Things You Should Never Mention to Your Mother
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Mothers have the hardest job in the world-especially Rin and Len's mother. Incest, RinxLen, LenxRin Now Complete sequel: 10 Reasons Why I Love You
1. 1: My Heart For My Twin, Mommy!

10 Things You Should Never Mention To Your Mom

A/N: This is (roughly) based off of _hamxham's_ _An Obnoxiously Long Way to Say Something so Simple_. And just to warn you I get pretty random. XD **(MOST ARE BASED OFF OF REAL EXPERIANCES THAT HAPPENED TO ME OR SOMEONE I KNOW) **

zOMG, I just noticed if I click a word twice it highlights it, that is so freakin' neat! *shot*

* * *

**1: Never tell your mother you plan on giving your heart to your twin brother.**

**

* * *

**Rin grabbed an orange as she recklessly tossed her bag on the couch. A pile of Valentines letters from her friends fell out.

She'd get it later…_probably._

Len, her twin brother, was already upstairs doing only god knows what.

"How was school butterball*?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

Rin cringed at the name but answered none-the-less.

"There's a really nice guy, and I gave him a present for V-day." Her mother seemed to perk up at that.

"Oh? What was the present?"

"My heart."

The woman froze. "Y-your heart?" She choked out. Rin nodded, and smiled anxiously, but her mom didn't notice.

"He doesn't know yet, but tonight he'll find out and hopefully he'll enjoy it all night long." With that she left the room leaving her flabbergasted mother behind.

.

.

.

"Wait, Rin!"

Her mother finally came to her senses and chased after the girl to find she was in her bedroom…with the door locked…the bedroom she and Len shared.

"Relax Kara; just wait till your boyfriend gets home." She said to herself sliding down the door. "It's okay, Len is to moral for that…"

"R-rin I c-can't!" A voice sounding like Len yelped.

"Pleeeeaaase!~ For me?"

A sigh was heard.

"Fine, but only once, tonight, never again."

And a girly-Rin squeal.

"Oh. Shit." The mother whispered.

**(())ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR…**

Rin ran up to Len/her bedroom hurriedly after talking to Kara. "Hey Len!" She shouted excitedly, closing and locking the door in the process. "Yeah?" He answered too consumed in his video game to really pay attention.

"Since today's the day to show the people you care about your appreciation via presents and chocolate I made you something." He turned around to look at her surprised. "Uh, why?"

Rin giggled in a girly fashion surprising Len even more. "Because I love you silly! You're the best brother a girl can ask for."

Len blushed slightly unknown to Rin.

"Th-thanks…Rin."

Rin walked towards him and handed him a small plastic heart. He took and examined it for a moment. It was a nightlight with a blonde chibi boy next to a unicorn and SHOTA written on the front with Rin's name under it.

Len blushed in embarrassment.

"Rin there is no way I'm using this! I wouldn't hear the end of it if Mikuo saw me using this!"

Rin tried her best not to laugh and to fake sadness. "But Len~!"

"R-rin I c-can't!" Len stuttered trying to fight the power of her cuteness. She had a look of disappointment and sadness with a hint of cute on her face.

"Pleeeeaaase!~ For me?"

That was all it took to break Len. He sighed and rubbed his temples blushing quite a bit.

"F-fine, but only once, tonight, never again!"

He said blushing deeply. Rin squealed and hugged her brother happily.

"I love you." She said still smiling in his arms.

"Yeah, I love you too." He whispered back into her hair.

But the two had said the simple term _for_ two different reasons _with_ two different reasons.

* * *

*: This is a semi "inside joke" because when I was born I used to curl up in a ball and I was pale so my mom called me butterball /SHOT

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!~ Second chappy up! ;D


	2. 2: I Took Advantage of Her, Grandma!

_Oh My GOSH! I'm already at 57 visitors and I posted this a few hours ago, thank you 33333!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I forgot this in chapter 1 :O PLEASE DON'T SUE ME CRYPTON!_

* * *

**2: Never Tell Your Grandma You Took Advantage of Your Sister**

* * *

"We're here!~" Kara sang as she skipped out the car dancing.

Len and Rin sweat-dropped but followed the possible insane woman to the front door of the three story house. The home seemed fairly old and had that grandmother touch with the small gardening plants and the "God Bless This House" décor around the yard.

Kara rang the doorbell several times a millisecond before finally giving the owner of the home a second of silence. "YOU BETTER GET THAT DAMN DOOR YOU JACKWAGON*!" I muffled voice yelled from the other side.

"Fine!" Was the moody reply. "Hello?" The moody (possibly) man said answering the door. He (or she) had light purple/pinkish hair tied into a long ponytail and a purple yutak** with darker purple flowers sewed neatly on it.

"Oh, Care-Bear!" The man(or woman) replied hugging Kara and kissing each of her cheeks…or the air by her cheeks.

"Looking as desperat- I mean _sexy_ as ever!" He…_it _said with a fake smile. It looked over at Rin's scared face expression and Len's glare with a larger smile that was semi-genuine. "And who might these be? Oh my, what an odd girl." It grabbed Rin by the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her towards itself. "My my, you're a bit…_bootylicious _to be Asian, aren't you?"

Len nearly had a heart attack at that…THING talking about his sister's…erm…for lack of better word, _derrière. _Rin turned a tomato red and tried to desperately pull away from the possible pedophile's clutches.

"Come on in before you get sick in this weather now, dear!" It said grabbing onto both twins much to their dismays. "Sorry for the lack of introduction." It said as it let go of the twins. "I'm Uncle Gakupo. Just call me Gaku."

Len's eye twitched. '_I'm legally related to that thing?'_

Rin's eyes widened. '_That thing's a guy!'_

Kara came into the house as well and began to remove her shoes and suddenly gasped staring at the twins with a "you-evil-devil-child!" look.

"Have you two forgotten your manners! Take off your shoes in a stranger's house!"

"Now, now Kara," Gakupo said waving his hands. "Don't get so worked up, they can do whatever they'd like!" Rin smiled slightly in appreciation.

Slowly Gakupo turned on his heels with his eye's hidden under his bangs scarily. "But DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT. Touch. My makeup. Bag." He glared solely at Len as room seemed to have dropped a few degrees down.

Rin's smile quickly faded. "Ka-peesh?" The twins gulped with wide eyes. "Ka-peesh!" They said in unison. Gakupo suddenly smiled brightly.***

"Good, let's go give each-other makeovers now, Rin you stay here me and Len can do this _alone_!" He suggested, hugging Len.

His hands began to slip slowly down Len's back. "Um, Gakupo?..." Len began as he tried to get out of Gakupo's death-grip.

"Mhm?" The definite pedophile murmured as his hands were now _millimeters away from Len's butt_ (A/N: Which was rather tight, firm, and shotalicious btw for you fan girls and boys ;D), _until_-… Grandma walked in :D! "Gakupo you bastard where the hell is my alcoho- …Children, you're here!" The woman of about seventy cheered excitedly.

Len took the opportunity to break free of the man's grip. He was never so happy to see his legal grandmother. "Hi Kyuono-san!" Rin cheerily said running over the hug the elder woman. The woman smiled and hugged her with the hand not preoccupied with her cane (A/N: Those that you see people in the hospital with, ya know the ones with the wheels?). "Len," The said boy turned upon hearing his name being said. "You should learn from your brother, he actually hugs me when he first see's me in over five years! Shame on you!"

.

.

.

"Uhh, Kyuono-san? Rin is a _girl_." Len implied. The woman gasped.

"How would you know you incest committer? DEVIL CHILD!"

The woman began to hit Len's knees with the cane. "Ow, Stop it!" He whined trying to escape the death machine.

"YOU DESERVE IT, HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR OWN SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"I didn't!"

"LIAR! LYING IS A SIN!"

In the mean time Rin sulked in the corner for being mistaken as a boy…by her own grandmother.

T_T

"I blame it on Kyuu-Sama." She whimpered.

T_T

* * *

*- Lol, I actually got this from a Geico commercial in which the therapist (Drill Sergeant) calls the patient a jackwagon. XD Sorry I'm nerdy like that.

**A Yutak is like a simplified kimono normally worn indoors in Japan. Its kinda like what Gakupo usually wears. Btw did you like my use of Gakupo? XD He just always seemed like a homosexual/pedophile uncle to me. (Don't think I'm homophobic, I have proof I'm not XD look on my profile at "All the things she said")

*** "Ka-peesh" is actually spelled capite and is Italian (obviously) for "understand?" The simplified American spelling is "capishe" or "capiche" (which apparently my spell-check isn't fond of XD) but I spelled it "ka-peesh" to avoid any confusion, plus it was on the Urban Dictionary. LOL

* * *

_A/N: Aww, Rin-Chan so mean… T_T_

_Wow, I'm almost half-way finished with this collection in only one night…and I'm tired a crap right now. I'm just living on Triscuit© Organic Thin Crisps and a latte right now XD. This will be my last chapter tonight because any more writing and I'll pass out...or get all deep and right some mistake like chapter 2 It's 11:41 PM already xD. Sorry for blabbing, I'll try to get less personal or skip these A/N's next time. Ja-Ne and goodnight till I update tomorrow. Sorry I didn't thank the reviews, I'm beat. But thansuhsiodhsu -Passed out and head hit keyboard- *SHOT*_

_~* Too Tired to Bother *~_


	3. 3: I Wanna MakeOut With Him, Mommy!

_**A/N (IMPORTANT, that's why it's written in manly bold :D *SHOT*) Please disregard chapter 2 until I say otherwise in another chapter so IT NEVER HAPPENED! (until I say otherwise cuz' I'm powerful like that XD)**_

_Oh My GOSH! I'm already at 57 visitors and I posted this a few hours ago, thank you 33333!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I forgot this in chapter 1 :O PLEASE DON'T SUE ME CRYPTON!_

* * *

**2: Never Tell Grandma You Took Advantage of Your Sister.**

* * *

"We're here!~" Kara sang as she skipped out the car dancing.

Len and Rin sweat-dropped but followed the possible insane woman to the front door of the three story house. The home seemed fairly old and had that grandmother touch with the small gardening plants and the "God Bless This House" décor around the yard.

Kara rang the doorbell several times a millisecond before finally giving the owner of the home a second of silence. "YOU BETTER GET THAT DAMN DOOR YOU JACKWAGON*!" I muffled voice yelled from the other side.

"Fine!" Was the moody reply. "Hello?" The moody (possibly) man said answering the door. He (or she) had light purple/pinkish hair tied into a long ponytail and a purple yutak** with darker purple flowers sewed neatly on it.

"Oh, Care-Bear!" The man(or woman) replied hugging Kara and kissing each of her cheeks…or the air by her cheeks.

"Looking as desperat- I mean _sexy_ as ever!" He…_it _said with a fake smile. It looked over at Rin's scared face expression and Len's glare with a larger smile that was semi-genuine. "And who might these be? Oh my, what an odd girl." It grabbed Rin by the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her towards itself. "My my, you're a bit…_bootylicious _to be Asian, aren't you?"

Len nearly had a heart attack at that…THING talking about his sister's…erm…for lack of better word, _derrière. _Rin turned a tomato red and tried to desperately pull away from the possible pedophile's clutches.

"Come on in before you get sick in this weather now, dear!" It said grabbing onto both twins much to their dismays. "Sorry for the lack of introduction." It said as it let go of the twins. "I'm Uncle Gakupo. Just call me Gaku."

Len's eye twitched. '_I'm legally related to that thing?'_

Rin's eyes widened. '_That thing's a guy!'_

Kara came into the house as well and began to remove her shoes and suddenly gasped staring at the twins with a "you-evil-devil-child!" look.

"Have you two forgotten your manners! Take off your shoes in a stranger's house!"

"Now, now Kara," Gakupo said waving his hands. "Don't get so worked up, they can do whatever they'd like!" Rin smiled slightly in appreciation.

Slowly Gakupo turned on his heels with his eye's hidden under his bangs scarily. "But DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT. Touch. My makeup. Bag." He glared solely at Len as room seemed to have dropped a few degrees down.

Rin's smile quickly faded. "Ka-peesh?" The twins gulped with wide eyes. "Ka-peesh!" They said in unison. Gakupo suddenly smiled brightly.***

"Good, let's go give each-other makeovers now, Rin you stay here me and Len can do this _alone_!" He suggested, hugging Len.

His hands began to slip slowly down Len's back. "Um, Gakupo?..." Len began as he tried to get out of Gakupo's death-grip.

"Mhm?" The definite pedophile murmured as his hands were now _millimeters away from Len's butt_ (A/N: Which was rather tight, firm, and shotalicious btw for you fan girls and boys ;D), _until_-… Grandma walked in :D! "Gakupo you bastard where the hell is my alcoho- …Children, you're here!" The woman of about seventy cheered excitedly.

Len took the opportunity to break free of the man's grip. He was never so happy to see his legal grandmother. "Hi Kyuono-san!" Rin cheerily said running over the hug the elder woman. The woman smiled and hugged her with the hand not preoccupied with her cane (A/N: Those that you see people in the hospital with, ya know the ones with the wheels?). "Len," The said boy turned upon hearing his name being said. "You should learn from your brother, he actually hugs me when he first see's me in over five years! Shame on you!"

.

.

.

"Uhh, Kyuono-san? Rin is a _girl_." Len implied. The woman gasped.

"How would you know you incest committer? DEVIL CHILD!"

The woman began to hit Len's knees with the cane. "Ow, Stop it!" He whined trying to escape the death machine.

"YOU DESERVE IT, HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF? TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR OWN SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"I didn't!"

"LIAR! LYING IS A SIN!"

In the mean time Rin sulked in the corner for being mistaken as a boy…by her own grandmother.

T_T

"I blame it on Kyuu-Sama." She whimpered.

T_T

* * *

*- Lol, I actually got this from a Geico commercial in which the therapist (Drill Sergeant) calls the patient a jackwagon. XD Sorry I'm nerdy like that.

**A Yutak is like a simplified kimono normally worn indoors in Japan. Its kinda like what Gakupo usually wears. Btw did you like my use of Gakupo? XD He just always seemed like a homosexual/pedophile uncle to me. (Don't think I'm homophobic, I have proof I'm not XD look on my profile at "All the things she said")

*** "Ka-peesh" is actually spelled capite and is Italian (obviously) for "understand?" The simplified American spelling is "capishe" or "capiche" (which apparently my spell-check isn't fond of XD) but I spelled it "ka-peesh" to avoid any confusion, plus it was on the Urban Dictionary. LOL

**~S$S$S$S$S$S$~**

_A/N: Aww, Rin-Chan so mean… T_T_

_Wow, I'm almost half-way finished with this collection in only one night…and I'm tired a crap right now. I'm just living on Triscuit© Organic Thin Crisps and a latte right now XD. This will be my last chapter tonight because any more writing and I'll pass out...or get all deep and right some mistake like chapter 2 It's 11:41 PM already xD. Sorry for blabbing, I'll try to get less personal or skip these A/N's next time. Ja-Ne and goodnight till I update tomorrow. Sorry I didn't thank the reviews, I'm beat. But thansuhsiodhsu -Passed out and head hit keyboard- *SHOT*_

_~* Too Tired to Bother *~_


	4. 4: I Have Hormones, Mommy!

_A/N: And again, I'm updating like crazy today but I have writers block. So far this story seems a little…jumbled to me. But since you guys like it I'll keep it the same… why the heck am I watching Chowder?...Sorry, that was random. XD_

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Vacoloid Rin and Len would be inseparable…

* * *

**3: Never Show Your Mom You Like to Make-out With Your Brother.**

* * *

...

So there everyone sat, _awkwardly _at the dinner table with the grandmother glaring at Len from across the table.

Kara sat awkwardly beside the grandmother, to her right to be exact. And likewise Gakupo sat to the left.

"This is lovely steak, don't you agree mother?" Gakupo said trying to start a conversation. "I can't eat steak, my intestines will explode and I'll get diarrhea."

Gakupo quickly placed his fork back into plate and grabbed a napkin to gag in, Kara slowly but her mashed potatoes down as well. Len hadn't been eating in the first place but Rin still continued to inhale her food at an inhumanly pace.

"Tell me, Len…" The grandmother began as she finished her mashed spam and soft sweet peas that resembled baby food.

"Have you ever read a bible before?"

"…"

"DEVIL CHILD!" The woman yelled reaching across the table to hit the boy with her cane. "Oww!" He shouted as he began to cry like a small child.

"Th-that h-hurt…a lot." He whimpered between sobs as he clutched his cheek.

"hry waby…" Rin slurred between bites.

"What?"

"…You're an idiot." She snorted.

"You're an idiot-er!" Len shot back.

"Baka, that made no sense!" Rin protested finally dropping her fork. "That's because only smart people could understand it!" And so it began… the staring contest of course.

Len glared at her harshly and Rin followed just as hard.

Len… _ _ …Rin

As if robotically both twins stood at the same time and tackled each other at the same time.

"Y-you idiot!"

"You're the idiot, Rin!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

…

And that was where the punching began, Rin being first to hit him. Of course stubborn Len just _HAD _to punch her back.

"You hit like a g-girl, Rin."

"Th-that's because I am a girl, what's your excuse?"*

Kara was the first to "man-up" and do something. She ran towards the twins but was pushed back by her sister.

"M-Meiko?...They'll get hurt if we don't do anything!"

Meiko smirked and took a swig from the sake bottle she had arrived with.

"Let's just sit back and watch, I'm sure Rin wouldn't hurt him too bad."

Gakupo, Meiko, Kara and their grandmother sat back and continued eating talking about one thing or another until the twins bickering subsided.

Meiko looked over at them to see what had caused them to become quiet. She gasped and poked Gakupo to make him look.

"Wha-…Oh my…" He muttered at the sight.

The twins were currently in a heavy make-out session. Tossing and turning, fighting to be dominant and from the looks of it Len had won.

"I hate you…" He had murmured into her mouth as they continued their lip-locking.

"I…hate you…too…" She had murmured back lazily.

The grandmother turned to see what her children were gawking at and she regretted it.

"YOU DEVIL CHILD!"

And the cane was, once again, used.

* * *

_A/N: Aww, Len is always hurt in my stories. XD _

_Not as funny as I was going for but I guess I'll let you decide that. So if anyone has any suggestions for another chapter I'd be happy to hear them but luckily I'm over my writers block from watching Chowder. XD Thank you for reading._

_~*Please Review and Make Me Feel Special*~_

=3

Reviewers get ice-cream I stol-…borrowed from Kaito.


	5. 5: Lets Get Drunk, Mommy! and The Plan

**4. Never Show Your Mom You've Matured Emotionally.**

* * *

Len grumbled to himself angrily as he clutched his knee.

"You kind of deserve it…" Rin mumbled as she applied ointment to his bruised, and once bleeding cheek. Len glared at her before his look softened a moment.

"This was your fault." Rin stopped her treatment on his cheek to glare at him.

"How is this _my _fault, you kissed me first!" She was obviously easily tempered.

Len sighed and slumped over a bit into a more comfortable position. "I didn't mean it like _that_… it was your fault I kissed you."

She looked at him skeptically but continued her work on his cheek. "It was an accident, you slipped and I fell on you."

Rin looked as if she was considering it for a moment before smiling. "That didn't mean you had to kiss me with your _tongue_." He instantly blushed.

"W-well…I-I" Rin smirked.

'I _caught him off guard for once.'_ She thought.

"I-it was an o-opportunity…" He whispered the last word really low but Rin still heard him. She smirked unknown to him. "Oh? What if there was another… opportunity? Say an opportunity right now." Len looked at her as if she'd just grown a second head.

"Wh-what?" He whispered.

Rin moved her hand from his cheek to his lap and changed positions so she was directly in front on him instead of beside him. "Rin?..." He had whispered in question as she leaned over, closer and closer to his slightly open mouth. Her lips lightly grazed his making both their minds go blank.

Heat began to radiate from both their faces as Rin eased closer painstakingly slow. Len was never a very patient child. So being Len he just HAD to push Rin into him causing Rin to gasp allowing access for his tongue… At the same time Gakupo walked in.

"Oh dear!" Gakupo quickly covered his eyes.

The twins separated at lightning speed to look at the intruder, blushing. "Sorry to interrupt but…um… Your mother would like you two to see her." Gakupo awkwardly left with the twins close behind but a fair distance away from each other.

Kara was there with a brunette and a green haired woman the twins didn't recognize. The women snapped their heads toward the siblings upon hearing their entrance.

"Oh, um…Sorry to bother you two but we need to discuss sleeping arrangements." Rin and Len glanced at each then blushed earning an "aww~" from the brunette.

"We've notice you have…_matured_, since you've been here so we think it's best if you two don't sleep together anymore."

Rin could see Len twitch in discomfort from her peripheral vision. Kara seemed equally uncomfortable as well.

"So Rin you will be sleeping on the third floor and Len you will be on the first floor." Kara announced.

The green haired woman stood with a smile. "I'm Gumi, your aunt." Rin nodded and Len just stared at her blankly.

"Shall I show you to your room Rin?" Rin was about to say "ok" but the brunette grabbed her arm before she could say anything. "I'll show Rin, you can show Len." She said giving the greenette a glare.

Gumi smiled anyway but was obviously annoyed. "As you wish." The brunette quickly led Rin upstairs as Gumi led Len to his room on the same floor.

Once in Rin's room the woman closed and locked the door hurriedly. "I'm Meiko, your aunt." She mumbled as she grabbed Rin and sat her down on the bed.

"Tell me, are you…_seeing_ your brother?" Rin flinched at the randomness and bluntness of the question.

She fiddled with her hands for a moment. "No, n-not really, it's complicated." Meiko frowned.

"Complicated? ...But you two were…" She trailed off confused.

"Yeah, I know… but, he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend."

Meiko looked annoyed and took a large gulp from her sake bottle. After a moment she spoke again.

"Well, were just going to have to change that aren't we? Operation Get Len and Rin together shall now begin."

* * *

_EDIT + A/N: Sprry! I just realised the chapter number and the chapter numeber in the story are different. :O That's because I deleted a chapter a long time ago. It's (hopefully) fixed now. ;) I'm surprised no one flamed me for it._


	6. 6: Train Tickets, Molestation, and Love!

_A/N: ACK! I'm soooo sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Apparently after our two week long test school immediately goes back to normal, no breaks. Anyway, sorry about not updating and thanks for saving Perry. :) *Perry hugs all of you who reviewed.* Please PM me if there are any spelling mistakes, I wrote half of this without spell check._

**DISCLAIMER:** Sorri Ali, but the job description in Crypton says: "You must have at least 6 awesome points". Me: Damn! (Crypton DID NOT really say that.)

* * *

**6: Never Show Your Mom You're Running Away with Your Brother.**

* * *

All was quiet in Yokahana… except maybe the little boy screaming for his life.

"Ah! I'm only fourteen!" The said boy cried out as his pedophile uncle was clutching onto the boy's shirt.

"Age ain't nothin' but a number my dear Len." He replied smirking. Len clutched onto a nearby shelf, trying to avoid the evil man's torture. This was soooo not what he thought his Spring Break would be like. "The cops won't say the same!" Len shrieked.

"Gakupo stop!" Gumi cried gripping the man's collar. Gakupo only grunted and pulled Len even harder. "He's mine!"

"Gakupo, please!" Gumi tried again.

"Gakupo!"

.

.

.

"GAKUPO!~"

Gakupo, Len, and Gumi clutched their ears at the high pitched screech. The scream quickly sub-sided from the panting blonde. "Gakupo, room." "Bu-!" "NOW!"

Gakupo slumped over and followed Rin's orders. He dragged up the stairs in a look of disappointment. Rin turned to face the frightened group in front of her. "Gumi," The girl jumped at the mention of her name. "Help the drunks to their room." Gumi immediately did as asked, rushing to help Kara, Meiko and the grandmother to their rooms.

"Len." His heart stopped and he gulped unconsciously. "Let's go home." He wanted to yell at her for being so simple-minded like they, two fourteen year old twins, could leave at any moment they wished. But he was too afraid. Rin was a, for lack of better word, _BITCH _when she was angry. He swore his sister was really the devil's daughter.

Len timidly followed his sister out the door who didn't bother to grab their bags from their rooms. They didn't bring much worth saving anyway.

After a few moments of silent walking along the sidewalk of some random shopping district Rin stopped walking, causing Len to almost bump into her. Len looked at his surroundings in confusion.

They were at a random bus stop in front of a Japanese antique mall. Rin turned around and grinned at him.

"I've had these random tickets for home just as an emergency," She stated, obviously proud of herself. "And I guess Gakupo-baka almost raping you an emergency, ne?" Len nodded slowly.

As if a god-send a short bus (A/N: Not THAT kind XD) stopped in front of them. The doors slid open with the usual _SWISH _sound and Rin immediately stepped on not bothering to check for Len. After a hesitant moment Len followed as Rin handed the driver two tickets.

"Hm." The driver replied gruffly in thanks. The driver was rather short and stubby and she had short, greasy, black hair in a sloppy bun. Rin took her seat near the back with Len timidly sitting next to her.

Rin contently gazed out the bus window for a few minutes. Len twitched and fiddled uncomfortably.

"Hey Len?" Len snapped his head towards her at the call of his name. "Y-yes?"

She seemed to ponder for the correct phrasing for a moment before replying. "Do…do you ever…" She looked at Len with an emotion in her eyes he couldn't decipher. "Think of us? As…more than Rin and Len Kagamine?"

Len was taken aback from her question and just stared at her as if she'd just told him she was growing a second head on her back. "I…wh-what do you mean?"

He was pretty sure he knew what she meant but he was taking no chances in misunderstanding the girl and announcing a very embarrassing secret.

"Well…Do you think siblings, or twins can…love one another in an unfamily like way?" She asked still keeping complete eye contact. He sighed and looked away feeling uneasy.

"Do you?" He whispered.

"I asked first." She replied sternly.

"Yes." He said very low. The bus went over a few small bumps as it finished its fifth or so stop. A few moments passed and soon the twins and a few other silent people remained.

"Do you love me?" She asked after a few moments.

"In which way?" He asked to be completely sure. He was anxious yet afraid of what was to come and so was she. She looked away thoughtfully.

"Every way."

…

"Yes."

…

Rin stayed silent at Len's answer seemingly unfazed. Len was surprised he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Do _you_ love _me_?"

"Which way?" She replied the same as him much to his disliking. He felt like he'd explode of tension and waiting for her reply.

"Every way."

Time flies when you're deep in thought so it didn't surprise the twins that their stop was nearing. Len tried to contain his self and Rin tried to keep her heart from racing as much and as loud as it was.

"Yes." Before he could react she moved across from him to the front of the bus and he soon followed. When they got off the bus their conversation didn't continue but they merely kept quiet.

"I love you." He said almost as if he was testing the word.

It fitted perfectly.

She pulled him by the collar towards her (he was a few inches taller than her but still short). "I love-" "RIN, LEN!"

* * *

_A/N: Nothing to say... (for once)..._

~*_Review if you liked it.*~_


	7. 7: Let's Watch Miku and Luka MakeOut!

_A/N: Here again! These last chapters will have more contests and non-story related events like my new soon-to-be posted oneshot collection: MASS. Why titled MASS you ask? Because everything is matter and all matter has mass. _XD_Plus I just now thought of the name while I'm typing now... plus I'm drinking a coca-cola. :3 I also just got back from school/art class. ^_^ Anyway here you go~!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_You KNOW a crappy story is about to happen when you see this. _XP

* * *

**7: Never tell your mother your running away with your sister, _alone_.**

* * *

Rin smirked as if it was planned out, which it probably was.

A teal haired teen followed closely by a pinkette scurried over to the twins in an ungraceful manner. The girl of teal (A/N: Servant of Evil references anyone?)'s twin ponytails fluttered sloppily behind her, nearly escaping the other girl's face.

Len squeaked as the Tealette knocked into him consequentially from her speed.

"What are you doing here Miku?" Rin asked happily.

Every since she found out Miku was a lesbian and dating Luka Rin didn't feel the need to hate her. She once feared Len would fall in love with Miku because of the beauty Miku possessed.

"THE QUESTION IS WHY ARE _YOU _HERE!" Miku shouted evenly although she'd just ran about five blocks. Miku pointed an accusing finger at Rin's chest. Luka came from behind Miku.

"We thought you guys had left to your family for a visit Rin-san." Luka was always very formal no matter how long she'd known the person.

Len, finally recovered from his near-fall incident, replied. "Hai, but stuff…happened." Miku glanced at Rin in question. Rin just shrugged.

Miku clung to Rin's arm giddily as if nothing just happened.

"Sooo, you guys looked pretty _close_."She smirked nudging Luka with her elbow. Luka smirked as well. "_Very _close."

Rin and Len blushed in sync.

"W-we were j-just talking!" Len stuttered quite flustered.

Rin vigorously nodded. "Y-yeah, just talking!" Miku rolled her bluish-green eyes playfully. "_Riiiiight, _and me and Luka are just friends."

"Actually it is Luka and I." The said girl corrected while shyly fingering her light pink curls. Miku continued smiling sweetly but elbowed her "friend" in the rib. "Ow!" Luka rubbed her sore side with a hurt expression.

"So when ya guy's starting school again?" Miku asked.

Rin walked along with the two girls and a mis-placed Len. "You act like we've been gone for years." Rin giggled as the light flakes of new snow cascaded down on her nose. Miku sighed dramatically. "Well it FELT like it," Miku cried. "this break was so _boring _without you two!"

Luka and Rin laughed at Miku's drama. She was always like that. "U-uhm Rin, we have to get home before it gets dark. Kara will kill us if she finds out we left on an eight hour trip while she was intoxicated." Len finally said, reasonably. Rin nodded after a moment.

"Intoxicated? What the hell happened there?" Miku asked as she came to a halt. Rin just gave a dismissing wave. "Notin' important." "But Rin, Kara getting drunk is like Kaito eating leeks: a rare once-in-a-lifetime happening!" Miku protested.

Luka gently patted Miku's arm. "It's okay Miku-chan. Why don't we go get some ice cream? They have leek flavor." Luka suggested, comforting Miku of her loss for information.

Miku smirked and clutched Luka's cheeks with her gloved hands. "But you taste better~…" Miku purred suggestively. Luka blushed as Miku's lips locked with hers. The only sounds escaping their mouths were soft breathing and the occasional "mmmm".

Miku's leg entangled itself around Luka as Luka's slender fingers began to stroke her lover's waist.

"Uhh, were…gonna go now…" Rin said grabbing the blushing Len's arm.

"Bwe safemuphbleh…" Miku trailed off still practically raping Luka's mouth. Rin and Len blushed and quickly retreated from the passersby's stares and whispers. Luka and Miku were probably used to the homophobic acts and disbelief, for this made their third year as a couple.

* * *

_A/N: Hot LukaxMiku make-out scene! Review for it, you know you want too! XD_

_~*Please review and help Perry buy a new cosplay costume for his Link cosplay.*~_


	8. 8: Let's Make Rin Cry!

_A/N: Okay so this is chapter 8. Wow, I honestly never thought I'd make it this far. I thank everyone for all their reviews and support! I am nothing without you, remember that._

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, not that awesome yet. :l

* * *

**8. Kisses and Screams, the Perfect Mix.**

* * *

(A/N: And no, I won't be using the "Never show/tell your mother…" thing anymore due to lack of creativity.)

"Rin-chan for the last time, WAKE UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" an irritated blonde male yelled to the girl in bed. "Five…more…" Rin mumbled, trailing off. Len groaned and left the room. "Fine. But when you miss class again and fail don't come crying to me." Len pouted as he left the room. Unknown to Len, Rin smirked. Her lil' shota was always so cute when he was mad. Rin tossed over to glance at the bright green numbers on her digital clock.

7:45 P.M

Eh, she could take a quick shower and throw on some random clothes. Rin sighed and rolled out of her comfy bed with yellow bedding and orange patterns. Oh, and breakfast would be nice.

As Rin had promised, she took a short shower and threw on the first thing she could find along with her long, yellow coat. Len had the same one as well.

She grabbed a mandarin orange downstairs and rushed out the door. If she was fast enough she could probably meet with Len.

And sure enough, the said (SHOTA) boy was a few meters ahead of her. "Len!" Rin called as she finally caught up with him. She was panting and her thighs were burning. "Rin, why the hell did you have to run over here? You know you're not allowed to run." Len said in a motherly manner as he picked her up bridal style and carried her. Rin blushed slightly.

Rin had been diagnosed with Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease (COPD) merely two years before and was still prohibited to run. She had spent a full year in the hospital which had worried Len to no-end. He was at the hospital so often he nearly failed. He always had claimed Rin was a top priority.

Rin pouted childishly. "It's not THAT serious." Len frowned. "You were in the hospital for a year." He argued. She smirked. "So? Nobody knows anyway, I still have to run in gym." Len looked hurt for a moment. "You should've said something." Rin slyly hopped out of Len's grasp and ran ahead. "R-Rin!" He shouted as he chased after the giggling teen. Rin wasn't in as bad as a condition as earlier because the school wasn't as far as her two meter run to Len. Even small distances like two meters could be dangerous and fatal for Rin's already small body.

When Len had finally got to Rin she was giggling uncontrollably. "Rin, never do that again!" Len had grabbed her wrist and being Len he _had _to trip over a dropped book.

Eh, no big deal! He just falls like the idiot he is, right? Wrong. Len still had Rin's wrist in his grasp which meant he fell…WITH Rin. But luckily there was the school's brick wall behind her right? Wrong. Len had unintentionally forced Rin on to the brick wall behind her with her hands on either side of her head. And even better, his lips on hers.

They had kissed multiple times (A/N: *coughcough*Granma'shouse*coughcough*) but never in public on in such a…_suggestive _position. The twins could have easily been mistaken as tomatoes at that point.

"…"

All the other high school teens outside went dead silent and stared at the twins.

.

.

.

And unfortunately Miku and Mikuo were walking by.

"Whoa, I guess you really aren't a shota, Len." Mikuo said smirking at Len. Len quickly jumped back at least a yard.

"I-I fell, that's all!" He stuttered quickly.

"Oh?" Miku added as she looked over the red-faced Rin. "I think our little Len has become a desperate pimp, going after his innocent sister out of lust." Len and Rin both blushed even move, if it was possible.

"N-no!" Len immediately responded. Mikuo laughed. "Sure." And the bell rang, signaling tardiness.

3333333333

All day the twins were the talk of the school. Rumors began to spread that the twin's incestuous behaviors were normal, and the twins has secretly been "screwing" each other unknown to everyone. Some rumors had even said Rin was just a practice/toy for Len. That one Len hated the most. Everyone already looks down upon them for incest but at least he loved Rin. "_Even if today was a mistake_," He though at lunch. _"I would have still done it if we were dating._" Which reminded him, Rin never answered his question.

As if on cue Rin entered the cafeteria, causing the room to fall silent and stare. Len immediately took notice that Rin looked like she'd been crying and looked ashamed. Nobody else seemed to have noticed.

"Hey, do you think they'll kiss again?" Someone whispered finally.

"Probably, Len seems not to care." Was the reply.

Len dumped his tray and gripped Rin's wrist after she'd purchased her food. She looked at him questionably. He guided her outside to one of the sakura trees that few people knew about.

"Rin…I'm sorry." Len began after sitting down next to Rin. "I didn't mean to make this so-" Rin screamed and clutched on to Len.

…

* * *

_A/N: My ATTEMPT at a cliffie. So thank you for reading and sorry if I lack the element of humor in most of my chapters, my ideas seem so much nicer in my head. Well good-bye for now!_

_~*Review if you love me*~_


	9. 9: THE CANE! :O  Plus Meiko almost dies

_A/N: Heyo, again! I'm on an updating roll! 8DDDDD _

_On a more serious note as you all have (hopefully) heard, Japan is going through a crisis right now. __I encourage all of you to donate to the Red Cross in efforts to help Japan. I have donated as well, so don't take this as hypocritical. :) (if I spelled that wrong, sorry. My spellcheck isn't on because I'm using document Manager to edit this now. XD)_

_Also if you'd like a sequel PLEASE tell me so. I would really love to make a sequel called "10 Reasons Why I Love You" ^_^ so cheesy XD_

_Anyway please read and hopefully enjoy~!_

**DISCLAIMER: ***Too busy replaying "Spice" over and over again.* I would marry you, Len, if you weren't destined to Rin!

EDIT: I don't own McDonalds either. XD

* * *

**9. Evil Cane Returns. (Oh the horror!)**

* * *

"Are you taking advantage of your sister AGAIN?" The angry elder yelled. "N-no!" Len quickly protested, getting up. "You _do _realize lying is a sin…right, Len?" She said darkly. Len took a few unconscious steps back. "Of course Kyuono-san." He quickly nodded. "It's dangerous to leave your mother, isn't it, Len?" Len stiffly nodded. "Then please explain why… YOU DRUGGED YOUR MOTHER AND I THEN RAPED YOUR SISTER!" Len narrowly missed the cane aimed for his head.

"I didn't rape her, I promise!" Len screamed as he hid behind Rin, who began trying to push Len away from her. "That's not what the sweet girl over there said." The grandmother pointed towards Miku. Miku was smiling "innocently" and waving.

"That evil bitch…" Len murmured.

Unfortunately granny had her hearing aid in (for once) and could clearly hear his remark. "Name-calling is evil, the devil is evil!" And Len was hit once more.

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Were on a road tripppppp, ahahahahaha!" A very drunk Meiko sang at least three notes off key. "Meiko, can you PLEASE stop that god awful singing!" Kara whined as she drove, clutching the steering wheel a bit too hard.

"Bwut I'm hwappyyyy~!" Meiko replied giggling nonstop. Gakupo slammed his eyeliner case shut angrily. "Shut up! I am trying to fix my make-up for my Lenny-chan, but I can't with your inhumanly noises!" He shouted. Meiko smiled and began touching the male's hair. "I know you love me…you can't hide. Looooooove~," "Oh lord." Gakupo face-palmed with a groan. "Is such a wonderful thing! Love, is my only… FRIEND~!" She continued, gulping down more sake.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Gakupo muttered sarcastically. "Meiko, please stop." Gumi said calmly. "It's a whole, new worrrrrld! A new fantasti-!" In one swift motion Kara pushed Meiko out the door and sped off.

"…"

"Uh, shouldn't we like…_save _her. You know, before she gets _ran over?" _Gumi said worriedly.

"Nope." Kara replied.

"Nu-uh." Gakupo added.

Gumi leaned back comfortably. "Okay."

And Kara continued down the highway as if nothing happened.

* * *

Meiko flailed her arms around wildly, a car narrowly missing her. "Hey, can I get a riiiide?" She slurred at a random man walking by from McDonalds. Meiko began pulling on him and sloppily kissing him. "Pweeeaaase, for me?" She whispered in his ear. He seemed utterly freaked out and began walking faster.

"W-wait!" Meiko tried to run after him but only managed to stumble over herself and fall, face first, into the gravel.

"Is she okay?" Someone whispered.

"I…I think shes _drunk_." The other replied.

"Isn't someone going to help her?"

"…probably not."

* * *

_A/N: Shorter than planned, but I already planned out the next chapter with a bit more humor and REALLY long. ^_^ I can't believe I've already made it this far. Like I said earlier I thank all you viewers and reviewers. *sobbing dramatically* You guys…filled up my inbox yesterday. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *glomps everyone*_

~*_Review and tell me if you want a sequel 8D*~_

_333_

_AND CHECK OUT MY NEW RINxLEN ONESHOT COLLECTION: MASS :)_


	10. 10: The Microphone Was Left on

_A/N: You won't believe how nervous I am! This is my only chance to end this with a bang. I tried to be as funny as possible yet have that side of serious love some of you enjoy. Since this story has come to an end I will be spending all of my time on MASS until the 30__th__. The 30__th__ will be my release of… (drumroll) Mission: IMPOSSIBLE(!) Mission: IMPOSSIBLE will be a oneshot collection of Rin and Len based off of all their songs. That's why it is called that. XD This is the first time I've mentioned this story ever, but I've been planning it for a while now. Sorry for my blabbering but I would also like to announce I WILL be making a sequel. :) Thank you to everyone who's read every chapter._

_EDIT (4/23/11): Sequel posted! "10 Reasons Why I Love You"!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_My last one! :O I don't own anything worth claiming._

* * *

**10: I Love You.**

* * *

My SUV almost collided with the street light as I slammed into the parking lot. As soon as the SUV stopped, I ran out the car, leaving Gumi and Gakupo behind. I was running as fast as I could manage in my 5 inch heels (which was surprisingly fast) and every student walking by stared at me. The teachers were wary of me, probably worried I'm a child molester or after someone.

But I didn't care.

It wasn't important now.

What _is _important, however, was Len and Rin. Rin and Len had recently shown signs of unbrotherly and sisterly love over the last few weeks, I know that much. I love both my children dearly but I've always found them to be distant. They don't call me mom, they never have. They never are closed to anyone since their real parents committed suicide the same day they were born. The point is, I'm worried my children are… (for lack of better word) _screwing _each other. They had already passed the innocent kissing zone and were raping each other's mouths a few days ago. I'm pretty sure Len may be making it to third base and getting a touchdown soon… oh wait, wrong sport. Whatever those Americans play with the balls and the wooden sticks!

Anywho~ , (sorry Rin, I still love you butterball!) Rin is a pretty easy girl. I don't even think she's a virgin. Like a viiiirgin! Feel your heart beat, next to mine. Oh! …You did NOT hear that.

…Where am I anyway?

I looked around to check my surroundings and found I was in some random woods behind the school. Well, FML. And yes, we "oldies" can use E-lingo too!

…

OH MY GOD, IS THAT A BLUE BEAR?

I screamed and slipped backwards. I watched, wide-eyed, as the blue bear lifted its self from the trash can to snarl at me. Calm down Kara, just stay calm. OH GOD, I THINK IT'S POISONOUS! I scrambled to get up, once again slipping on my heel. The bear growled deeply and began stomping over towards me. I was about to scream again when I heard a teenage voice interrupt. "Bambi, sit!"

The bear quickly sat as if he wasn't about to rip my face off. I unsteadily got to my feet. "I'm sorry miss…" The mysterious voice trailed off. "Kagamine." I replied. "Ah yes," He began. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Rin and Len's mother right?" I nodded although he probably couldn't see me, since I couldn't see him…or maybe, "Are you…are you…Jesus?"

Dead silence.

"E-excuse me?" He questioned. "Are you Jesus, saving me from that vicious bear?" I motioned towards the bear who was happily playing with a butterfly. "I'm Kaito, in Len's homeroom." On cue, the teenage male stepped from behind a tree, shoveling ice-cream into his mouth. He had a long blue scarf, a white coat, blue hair, and white slacks. I suddenly remembered why I was here. "Where are they?" I suddenly said with urgency. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. It made him look really…cute. Oh god, am I a…cougar? "Who?" He asked finally. I dismissed my cougar thoughts and replied. "Rin and Len!" I was quickly losing my patience.

"Hm… Rin and Len?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a cow bell." A cow bell? "Listen here, boy-" "Kaito." He corrected innocently. "_Kaito,_" I continued, fuming. "You'd best stop playing these games with me or I will contact your mother! You _know _who Rin and Len are." I finished in a dangerously low tone. He seemed frightened and began to take a step back. "O-okay, I admit it!" He confessed. I smirked in victory. "I'm…the joker." Not. Funny. He dramatically ran towards the blue bear and sat on his back. "But you will never catch me batman!" Kaito tried to pull the bear forward. But the bear was having none of it, he lazily kicked Kaito off of himself…which caused Kaito to fall on me. Oh lord…

* * *

"Gumiiiiii~," Gakupo drowned out in a very whiney voice. "stop running so fast!" Gumi's eye twitched in irritation. "No, we have to save Rin-chan and Len-san." Gakupo frowned when he saw his reflection in a window of the school. His hair was a mess! He could NOT look like this when he meets Len again. Gumi suddenly stopped, causing Gakupo to almost fall into her. "I think that's them!" She said excitedly. Once Gakupo pulled his comb out Gumi pulled him along with her. As Gumi had said, the twins we're holding on to each other for dear life as their grandmother fumed and cussed like a mad-woman. "Mama!" Gumi called, quickly grabbing on to her mother, strategically keeping her from hitting Len again. Gakupo slyly moved toward the "vulnerable" children. "_Hello, Len_." He said seductively. Len jumped in surprise when he saw Gakupo cornering him. "Ga-Gakupo!" He stuttered in fear. Rin stared wide-eyed at the situation unfolding.

She made a mental note of the effects:

Grandma gets scolded.

Len gets raped.

Gakupo goes to jail.

Grandma is put into a crazy house.

Three of those she found quite desirable. Key word: three. Rin would not stand, sit, jump, hump, hop, cradle, straddle, lay, loun- you get the point, for it. Len was her brother, therefore it was her duty to protect him. '_LOL, I said duty!' _

Rin swiftly kicked Gakupo where the sun will never shine (hopefully. It would suck to get sunburn there…) and pulled Len towards her by the collar. By then, half of the school's population was staring at the dysfunctional family.

* * *

Len was silent as Rin dragged him into the principal's office (which was vacant.) and sat him on the desk. Their principal, Mr. Utatane, was currently at a meeting with angry parents at some fancy restaurant. Classes were just getting out and lucky the principal's office was on the first floor and away from the lockers.

"Len Kagamine." Rin started as she had pushed him down on the desk. "I, Rin Kagamine," She continued. Len felt an excited yet uneasy feeling churn throughout his body like small butterflies, then linger in his chest. "love you…as a brother." The butterflies suddenly dropped dead and pulled him heart down with them. "And more."

Somehow it was a involuntary reflex for both of them to instantly kiss at the same exact moment. The room was quickly, without any questions, filled with loud moans and sighs. Whispers of each other's name and… _laughter?_

The odd, seemingly out of place, laughter started as a quiet giggle. Then a single "ha". Then "haha", soon the whole building seemed to be filled with mocking laughter a whispers. The twins, however, were much too _busy _to ponder with the little nuisance.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**(In a semi-vacant hall)**

"Do you think they know the intercom is still on?" Miku asked Mikuo as she was twirling a lock of pink hair that belonged to her girlfriend.

"Probably not." He replied nonchalantly.

"Do you think we should tell them?"

"…Probably not."

Mikuo suddenly stood with a mischievous smirk and a tape recorder in one hand.

"They'll find out by tomorrow."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this is going to be a lot…_

_**THANK YOU TO THE ALL REVIEWERS:**_

**Twingkly'Zaa-chan**

**Bree-Bree223**

**SinoviVaatell**

**Lii and Eii**

**Macchi-chan**

**Dysfunctional Death Angel**

**Pilpols (not a user)**

**Neko-chanXDemyx**

**Chickita **

**ChocoCookiePuff**

**Tragic Universe**

**X3VanillaxLove**

**Fangirly2349**

**Alice the BBR**

_*panting* If I didn't list your name and you reviewed before this chapter please tell me. Please check out these users, some of them have really awesome fanfictions too. My sequel will feature the events of Kara and Kaito's "accident" as well. XD_

_I give my fanfic love to all the people listed, and people who are not listed because they didn't review. Check out my sequel "10 Reasons Why I Love You" ^_^_

_~*All My Love and Wishes for This Story and You. Please Review for all The Late Updates and Screwed up Editing. XD*~_

**KYUUxKYUU**


End file.
